


Sweet Like Honey Lavender

by Cuddle_Bug



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cultural Differences, Cute, Dib is 18, Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), Dib is an asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm new please be gentle, Lovebug AU, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RaPr, Rating May Change, Recovery, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Language, Warnings May Change, ZaDr, Zim needs to be protected, my poor attempt at humor, shenanigans ensue, tags will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddle_Bug/pseuds/Cuddle_Bug
Summary: After another mishap on the Massive created by Zim's chaotically pacifistic ways, the Tallest send him away to Earth as to avoid anymore conflict. The Tallest give him a mission to retrieve information about the planet so they can see what approach would be best to conduct a peace treaty, and to make Earth an overall better place for it's inhabitants.But what happens when Peacemaker Zim grabs the attention of a human who sees past his disguise and is hellbent on proving the alien's intentions are far from good?Based on the lovely Lovebug AU by Truekisstianity.





	Sweet Like Honey Lavender

Alarms sounded insistently throughout the Massive, lights flashing throughout the large ship's corridors and bathing the walls in red. Irkens of different shapes and sizes scrambled down the halls in an effort to locate whatever the issue was.

"My Tallest! My Tallest!" A shrill voice broke through the loud alarm. "Sorry- Excuse me! Excuse me, please!" They apologized as they attempted to squeeze past the horde of worried Irkens.

They apologized to each Irken they either bumped into or knocked over, though didn't stop and kept their enthusiastic pace towards their destination. Once finally getting past the large waves of Irkens, they made their way towards the main chamber of the Massive. Upon reaching the chamber, he stopped just short of the open doorway to lean against it in an attempt to catch his breath.

"My Tallest!" They exclaimed through heavy pants.

The Tallest in question, were standing on the bridge in the middle of the main chamber. The usually brightly colored room full of flowers was bathed in the red light of the large screen in front of them. The screen displayed the words **"WARNING"** in flashing, bold Irken letters. 

"Zim?" Red turned to look at the newcomer first, concern written over his features.

"What's wrong?" Purple asked from behind Red.

Zim beamed up at his two leaders. He ran to stand in front of them and bowed, as if none of the chaos was going on around him.

"My Tallest." He greeted before standing up straight, "You'll be pleased to know I've made a wonderfully delicious breakthrough!" 

"Breakthrough, Zim? The Massive is on alert!" Red exclaimed worriedly.

"Hm? Oh, yes." Zim started, looking around as if he just noticed the blaring alarms and red lights. "But, no need for alarm! All is okay! Zim made sure of it!" He stated, his antenna raised confidently.

Before either could respond, Zim produced a tablet from his PAK and began to press various buttons on it's screen.

"I've discovered," Zim paused for dramatic effect, "How to make our snacks ten times their size!" He proudly stated, pressing onto the tablet's screen once more before showing it to his two leaders.

The small device showcased what looked to be a frowning face in the middle of the screen and an empty bar with tabs on the left. Some moving text could be seen on the right; presumably data. Purple and Red shared apprehensive looks with each other before looking back down at the smaller Irken for him to explain.

"Watch! As our snacks increase tenfold!" Zim dramatically took one of his fingers to the bar and began moving it upwards. "See?"

The face on the screen began to change. The frowning face shifted to that of neutral, then to smiling, and lastly to grinning as Zim raised the bar all the way. The data on the right changed as well; words such as **"WARNING"**, **"DANGER"**, and **"ERROR"** could be seen now and again throughout the fast moving code.

"With this, we can share much more of our snacks with each other _and_ with our allies!" Zim beamed, proud of himself.

The Tallest stared blankly at Zim, who's smile somehow grew even larger. Surely, the Tallest were proud of him! No doubt shocked with excitement! The possibilities of this discovery were endless! Not only could they share more of their snacks, but they could also solve world hunger on other planets! Nothing could go wrong!

At least, not in Zim's mind.

Before Red or Purple could respond, another Irken dressed in an officer's uniform ran in, worry written all over their face. A tablet similar to Zim's was clutched tightly in one hand, the other hand exasperatedly moving across it's screen.

"My Tallest! One of the side pods have gone past their maximum capacity!" They exclaimed, staring up at the two. "The snacks! They're too much for the pod to hold!"

Red and Purple looked at each other in worry, before looking down at Zim who gave them a sheepish look. 

"Zim?" Red and Purple questioned in unison.

"Yes, well," Zim coughed into his white glove. "Zim _may _of went ahead and tested our snack supply before hand..." He admitted sheepishly, before perking immediately after. "But! It was in the name of friendship!" He beamed. "Think of the possibilities!"

The Tallest and the officer all looked at Zim in concern, which greatly confused the small Irken. Wasn't this a good thing? Of course, Zim figured that _maybe_ he should've asked first before tampering with their snack supply. But he wanted to surprise his Tallest! It surely was a good idea that he did this, right?

Though, the look on his leaders faces told him otherwise. His antenna began to lower as he thought that maybe... Maybe he _did _do something wrong.

Zim briefly thought about the fact that this wouldn't be the first time this sort of thing happened. But he quickly shook that thought away. His PAK clicked, joining in on the chorus of the Massive's alarms.

"Zim, honey-" Purple started gently, noticing Zim's mood shift.

"Zim did good, yes?!" Zim interrupted desperately.

Red and Purple looked at each other worriedly. The sight itself only made Zim falter, his antenna pinning to his head in shame.

"Yes, Zim," Purple started again, voice soft as to not upset the small Irken. "You... Had good intentions." He tried.

"But," Red began. "The pods cannot handle this much snackage. Please, Zim, can you reverse the effects?" He asked.

Zim faltered even more, much to the Tallest's chagrin. He looked at his tablet and stared at the false grinning face on it's screen, before sighing in defeat. With a few more taps to his tablet screen, Zim touched the bar again and moved it down slowly. The grinning face shifted as the bar moved down, until it rested once more to it's original frowning expression. The blaring alarms came to a stop and the ship returned to it's natural color as the red lights died out.

"Thank you, Zim." Red sighed gently, before turning to the officer Irken. "Please, go make sure nothing was damaged." He asked softly, to which the Irken nodded, saluting before making his way out of the room.

Zim shifted in place, toying with the tablet in his hand before putting it back in his PAK. The device itself clicking loudly and glow a soft pink in response to his mood, which went unnoticed by the Irken. A second after, Zim's mood began to brighten.

He may of messed up. But he told himself that that was okay, as he tried his best! His Tallest understood that, and even recognized his good intentions, even if misguided and overly excited. He'll just have to try again until he got it right!

"My apologies, my Tallest." Zim said, beaming once more. "I'll do better next time!" 

The two leaders smiled as Zim's mood brightened once more, happy to see their little Irken so happy again.

"We know you will, Zim." Red purred, reaching down to pet Zim's head who happily leaned against his hand. "In fact," He began, looking at Purple who suddenly looked hesitant before nodding.

"We've been discussing..." Purple continued as Red hovered next to him and encouragingly squeezed his hand, "And we've decided, with your set of skills, to make you a Peacemaker!" Purple added.

"We realize we've been holding back your true potential by keeping you here, within the Massive, and decided to do what was best for you and the empire." Red said.

Zim gaped at his two leaders in shock. He couldn't believe his own antenna! Zim, a Peacemaker? The very thought made Zim shake in excitement. Being a Peacemaker meant that he could explore other planets and make new friends! He couldn't help but ponder about all the potential friends he could make with other alien races, or how many planets he'd help conduct treaties with!

But, in the midst of those thoughts, he couldn't help but think; what about Impending Peace II?

"But, my Tallest? Hasn't Impending Peace II already started?" He echoed his concerns.

"Yes, Zim. But you are an exception!" Red stated.

"The mission we've decided to give you, is _very _special." Purple smiled as Zim perked in excitement.

"We're sending you to a planet in a newly discovered solar system, that we've found to have intelligent life in!" Red beamed.

"Newly discovered? How exciting!" Zim exclaimed, before faltering ever so slightly. "But, my Tallest, that means Zim'll be far away!"

The Tallest sighed sadly in unison as they embraced each other. "Yes, we know."

"It was a hard decision," Purple looked at Red sadly, holding his hands close to his chest. "But we trust you, our little Zim, on such a mission." He admitted, looking back down at the smaller Irken.

Zim smiled proudly at the praise, perking up once more and clasping his hands together as he stood up straight.

His Tallest! Trusted!! Him!!!

He was so excited he didn't even notice as his PAK wings came out; the two pink pair of dragonfly-esque wings fluttering behind him to convey his emotions. Red and Purple couldn't help but smile brightly at the little Irken's excitement.

"I won't let you down, my Tallest!" Zim saluted his two leaders, both with his hand and by wiggling his antenna.

"We know, Zim, we know." The Tallest smiled as they pulled Zim into a hug.

"Come! We shall get you prepared immediately!" Red said once they pulled away.

The two leaders held Zim's tiny hands as they lead him to the equipment hall. Zim following with an excited bounce in his step.

"Now, Zim," Purple started as they made their way into the equipment hall. "As you know, all Peacemaker's have their own Standard Issue Information Retrieval Unit, or SIR."

"But we have created a special unit, just for you and your mission." Red continued as Zim nodded.

"A special unit? For me, my Tallest's?" Zim asked curiously as the two let go of his hands.

"Yes, Zim. We call it the Generous Intelligence Robot, or GIR." Purple added as Red began to search for said unit, "They will keep you company while also help you on your mission!"

Red came up from behind Purple upon finding the robot, holding it out for Zim to take. The unit, GIR, looked like the usual SIR but the only differences between them was the unique teal coloration, a different configuration for the eyes, and his cross-hatched mouth. Two antennae stood on top of GIR's head, and the smallest pair of teal wings were attached to their back. It briefly reminded Zim of a bee, which he couldn't help but smile at the resemblance.

As Zim reached up to grab the unit, Red activated him before placing him in his awaiting hands. The dark deactivated eyes became bright teal as it booted up. Their head turned to look around the room briefly for a moment before their mechanical eyes landed on Zim. GIR blinked at the Irken, before smiling brightly up at Zim.

"GIR, reporting for duty!" He squeaked in a robotic voice, saluting before hugging Zim tightly.

"Welcome to the galaxy, GIR." Zim smiled, hugging GIR back and looking up at his Tallest happily. "He's perfect, my Tallest. Thank you!"

Red and Purple smiled brightly. They hovered close and held each other's hands, nuzzling and sighing contently at the sight of their happy little Irken.

"Don't forget to report in as soon as possible!" Purple reminded as Zim hopped into his Voot Cruiser with GIR.

"I will! Don't worry!" Zim replied.

"And don't forget to make many friends!" Red added, to which Zim chuckled as his two leaders worried over him like one would a smeet.

"My Tallest! Zim has this all handled! I promise!" Zim said confidently.

The two leaders sighed, defeated. A bittersweet smile crossed their features as they embraced each other.

"Don't worry, my Tallest!" Zim repeated upon seeing their expressions. "The planet won't even know what hit it once I befriend everyone there!" He grinned confidently before closing the cockpit.

With a quick press of a few buttons, the Voot powered on with a roar of it's engines. As the ship hovered into the air, Zim waved goodbye to his two leaders who waved back. Their mouths moved to repeat their previous reminders to the Irken, though went unheard over the loud engine. Zim smiled and nodded anyway to ease the Tallest's minds before turning the ship and made his way out of the docking station within the Massive.

As Zim steered his Voot Cruiser away from the Massive and towards the coordinates he was given, he turned to GIR who was excitably looking outside the cockpit.

"Alright, GIR!" He started proudly. "Our mission begins now! Let us reign some peace down upon the heads of our soon-to-be new best friends!" He dramatically fist pumped the air, to which GIR squealed in excitement.

"I'm gonna sing the peace song now!" GIR exclaimed before beginning to hum loudly.

Zim found himself humming along with the silly unit as he zoomed further into the vast expanse of space. He had one thing on his mind at that moment; and it was dreams of how many friends he'd make on this new planet, and just how proud his Tallest would be of him once he finally conducted a peace treaty with the inhabitants.

"Peace is nice! Peace is nice!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you've come this far, thank you so much for reading!  
Since Invader Zim is relevant again, I've decided to jump face first into the Florpus Hole like everyone else and made my first ever Invader Zim fanfic!
> 
> This story will be based around Truekisstianity's amazing Lovebug AU as well as loosely around the Invader Zim canon and the originally aired episodes! Many of the ideas for the story will be inspired by the asks on truekisstianity's blog while also coming up with some on my own!
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
